


【授权翻译】蛛丝马迹

by whatmeeeeelon



Category: Cyberpunk 2077 (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-14
Updated: 2021-01-14
Packaged: 2021-03-18 19:08:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28748196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whatmeeeeelon/pseuds/whatmeeeeelon
Summary: V和朱迪被堵在路上，然后开始闲聊。
Relationships: Judy Alvarez/Female V
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11





	【授权翻译】蛛丝马迹

**Author's Note:**

> A translation of Any Indication by Antiseptic_Beauty.
> 
> Antiseptic_Beauty作品《Any Indication》的中文授权翻译。

夜之城的堵车。V想，比起在家时不得不听夜之城的交通有多拥堵，更糟糕的就只有被切实地困在其中了。尽管如此，这里还有更糟的——她正坐在朱迪的小货车的副驾驶上。朱迪确实不是德拉曼那样的专职司机，德拉曼才不会强行超车到公司狗的超级跑车前面，接着在他们开始叫骂的时候留给他们一根中指。

除非你驾驶的是浮空车，不然在沃森区的交通堵塞面前人人平等。

“我们能在下一个路口左转吗？”当她们龟速移向下一个红绿灯时，V说到：“我有一些东西要拿给米斯蒂。”

“米斯蒂？”朱迪问。虽然只是一个单词，但已经足够让V察觉到她声音里的一丝嫉妒。

“是杰克的女朋友，好吧， _曾经是_ 。”V的轻轻地说道，话音减弱。

“哦”。

难言的尴尬笼罩了两人，这是一个她们都不愿意深究的话题。朱迪漫不经心地握着方向盘，看着车窗外的熙熙攘攘的人行道。人们不假思索地奔向城市需要他们的地方，无休止地追逐着名利，这又让朱迪想起来她有多么想离开夜之城。

V突然开口打断了她的思绪，“我突然想到，朱迪，在你约我出去之前，你是不是都没有问过我有没有男朋友？”V佯装责怪地问到。

朱迪伸手撩过她耳朵后面的头发，笑着说，“拜托，V，你是认真的？”

“怎么？这很好笑吗？”V真诚地问到。

“从我看到你的的第一眼我就知道你是什么样的人。就算是小艾都看得出来。”

“哦？有这么明显吗？”

“你的头发，你的衣着，”朱迪上下打量着V，示意她想表达的点。“是的，就是那么明显”。

“太好了，”V不满地回答。“我一直以为大多数女孩默认我是异性恋，所以她们对我没有兴趣。好的，现在我知道了，她们是真的对我不感兴趣。多亏了你让我轻松了不少，Jude。”

“逗你玩的，V，”朱迪咯咯地笑了起来，顽皮地推了她女朋友一把。“想知道我是怎么发现的吗？”

V回给她一个不开心的眼神，抱起双臂说，“需要提示。”

朱迪清了清嗓子，堵车的队伍向前挪动了一些，她不得不把注意力短暂地转回马路上。“好吧，你还记得你和小艾一起下来地下室，看那些超梦的时候吗……那是我们第一次见面，对吧？”她微笑着回想到。“总之，当你在体验那些记忆的时候，我在监控你的反应——你的想法，你的感受。比如第一个超梦时，你能感受到你脑袋开花，还记得吗？”

“记得，吓得我半死。”V回忆到。

“就是这样。所以当我给你装上小艾给我的超梦时——你还记得那个超梦吧？”

“嗯，就是在荒坂绀碧大厦的顶楼的那个吧？”

“是那个，”朱迪确认到，她的左手离开方向盘靠在窗户上，手指有节奏地敲着窗户。“当小艾和荒坂赖宣开始做‘公事’的时候，我从你的反应中读到了一些 _非常_ 强烈的信号。”

“信号？”V问到，她在座位上不自在地挪动了一下，脸颊微微红了起来。朱迪微笑地看着V的变化。

“是的，就是那种，你对即将参与进一些异性恋性爱场景所表现出来的 _强烈_ 不适，”她充满热情地解释到，早已陷入某种兴奋的状态。“我发誓，那你比脑袋开花还更让你害怕。”

V挑了挑眉，略带怀疑地说，“所以……你知道我是同性恋是因为……你读懂了我的心思？”

“差不多吧，”朱迪笑着耸了耸肩。

 _真是臭屁_ ，V把她的腿搭在仪表盘上向后靠去，看着朱迪自鸣得意的脸想到。她开始有一种感觉，她的伴侣很享受她难为情的样子，出于某些弗洛伊德式的原因，她非常乐意再给她提供些素材。

“那么我想你也读取到了，自从我们第一次打招呼之后，我就非常非常喜欢你。”

“这个不需要读，”朱迪笑着回答，“全凭我自己发现的。”

**Author's Note:**

> 这是我第一次做fanfic的翻译，如果有问题还欢迎大家提出。  
> 感谢蛐蛐帮我校对！


End file.
